ZADR: Gel Bracelets
by mistytales1303
Summary: To be clear, Invader-Neo's story of the gel bracelets inspired this one. Thank you. They can thank the bracelets :D
1. Orange and Pink

Okay! Sorry for taking the story down all of a sudden. I had to resolve something for it. I thank Invader-Neo from deviantART with the inspiration to the story and the bracelet chart. I know links prob'ly still don't work, but here is the link to their DA account if you want to read the story there: gallery/34669035

They also have an account, too, if you wanna read it here: s/6000380/1/

And now! On to the story, which will be posted in two chapters a time, since they're so darn short XD

ORANGE: kiss

The gel bracelets were a strange sex game. From a hug to actual sex; depended on the bracelet and the snapper. Of course, the "wearers"; those who wear the bracelet, can choose which bracelets to wear. What they do is up to the "snapper"; the ones who snap the bracelets. Of course, the bracelet they snap could be at random. Still, the game was strange. But we all played. The whole school. Gaz was a master at it.

No one bothered me; why would they? I had gotten better looking since middle school; I know because a lot of girl took notice of me finally. They see me as a "mysterious, dark, and misunderstood" kind of guy. I figured mostly because of the fact I still wore my dark clothing. Not that I minded, it kept their attention from my geeky side.

Regardless, it didn't stop us from playing the game. Gaz went risky and wore red, black, clear, and white bands with the more tame ones. Rarely were those snapped because she often hid them under her sleeves.

I was looking at the bracelets now, again wondering if I should take them off. "Hey."

"Hey, Gaz. Any snap today?" I asked.

"Yep." I looked up at her.

"Who? Which one?"

"Orange..." Gaz hesitated. "...Zim."

"Zim?"

"Don't get your pants in a bunch. He plays the game, and snapped it. I think to mess with you."

"Well, it's working!"

"Guess what else."

"What?"

"He tastes good," Gaz said. As I just stood there, she smirked and sauntered off. School was let out, but I knew where Zim lived, obviously.

Despite better judgment, I was at his base. The gnomes watched me as I approached the door. I knocked, and judged where his wrist would be when he opened the door.

"Dib-stink?" I saw the bands. Located the orange, and grabbed it. One loud _SNAP!_ and I was up against Zim, crashing my lips to his in an instant.

I could feel the surprise, the shock on his face. He most likely had expected a fight from me, not this: a kiss. As I ran back to my own house I scolded myself for it. But after a few blocks, all I could really think of, was his exotic taste.

PINK: hickey

"Oh god," Gaz said, laughing.

"Shut up, Gaz," I said. I was sitting on the couch, my face in my hands.

"Good God, this is BRILLIANT!" Gaz said. "Oh, you prob'ly bruised his mouth!"

"I did not!"

"You practically made out with him!" she was a ball with this. "And I lied!"

"What?"

"He didn't get my bracelet, moron! I was curious on what you'd do! This is better than anything!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"I know!" Gaz agreed, still laughing. "Oh man, it hurts!"

I stomped up to my room, unable to continue listening. After slamming my door her laughter was finally muffled. I sighed and laid down. Already dark out, no shock I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, it was darker outside. I readjusted my glasses and looked at the clock. Almost 2 a.m.. Why was I awake? A shuffle and I knew. Before I could sit up something was on my stomach and chest. _SNAP!_

Snap? I looked up. Zim held a pink bracelet and the key card at my face. Pink = hickey.

"Why?" I asked.

"Zim's intrigued," he said.

"Why so late?"

"Early. It is two in the Earth morning," he said. Before I asked anything else he was kissing my neck.

"Z-"

He bit a little and sucked a tender spot. I pursed my lips to muffle a moan. His antennae perked. Great, now he's intrigued. He focused on the one spot. Eventually, I'd felt uncomfortable long enough.

"S-stop. Now," I said. But of course he wasn't done. Always having to beat each other, I heard _SNAP!_ again. What this time? Another pink. And an orange? They snapped at the same time.

He started on the other side. He was stronger than he looked, effectively pinning me down. After I said to stop a second tie, barely controlling myself, he moved to my mouth. I didn't know he knew how to kiss up until now, I didn't complain; his exotic taste was AMAZING.

After he left me breathless, he snuck back out the window. All I could think was three things:

1) Damn he tasted good,

2) I was breathless and overheating, and,

3) ...How was I gonna get him back?


	2. Glittery Purple and Clear

I will keep this here for another chapter, just in case. Then I'll just post the links.

I thank Invader-Neo from deviantART with the inspiration to the story and the bracelet chart. I know links prob'ly still don't work, but here is the link to their DA account if you want to read the story there: gallery/34669035

They also have an account, too, if you wanna read it here: s/6000380/1/

GLITTERY PURPLE: French kiss

The next day at school, I tried my best to avoid Zim after 1st period. He didn't look at me, but I was sure that he was plotting ways to kill me. But wouldn't he have done so last night?

Instead he gave me two hickeys and made out with me! At lunch I was queasy from the anxiety and tried to hide in the classroom no one dared go into anymore. It was sort of neglected, but the janitors still cleaned it every now and then; but since that kid died at a desk in there everyone's avoided it for the past few decades. It put people off.

I pushed open the door after everyone was out of the hall. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Zim standing on the opposite side near the boarded up windows. He must've heard the door, a spider leg extension was only a foot from my face.

"Zim," I said. He looked up.

"Oh, it's you," he said, pulling it back.

I shut the door quickly, "Why are you in here?"

"That's not the question you want to ask."

"...Why did you... do that? Last night."

"Why did you yesterday?"

"Don't answer with a question!"

Zim smirked. He just SMIRKED, and in a second he was in front of me. Irken speed, they were fast with those mechanical spider legs. I learned THAT a long time ago.

"What would you do to stop me?" he asked. At first, I hesitated, not really knowing what he had meant. Then, _SNAP!_ I looked at my wrist, none gone. In my hand, though, a glittery purple band. Zim looked at it, a bit dumbfounded. He didn't know the action? He even had the key card, for goodness sake and he didn't bother reading all of them.

"Snap another," I answered. I admit; the want to one-up him was too great. And glittery purple was just the color.

I quickly turned him around, pinning him to the wall, his spider legs sort of just jutted out in surprise. My lips were on his and my tongue was licking his own lips for a couple strokes before I thought of a way to get in. I broke away.

"Di-" before he could finish, I was on him again. This time I slid my tongue in his mouth no problem. He _was_ shocked to say the least. And he tasted sooooo good. Like NOTHING I've tasted before.

But my shock came when I heard the purr. I was leaving no stone unturned, and suddenly he's purring like a cat. It was enough to make me hesitate. Suddenly he was exploring my mouth with his reptilian tongue.

When we broke for air, his legs kept me against him. I didn't feel the SAFEST just then, because he wasn't looking at me.

CLEAR: whatever snapper wants

"Zim demands you at his house after school," he said. I felt myself nod and the legs retract. He quickly pushed me off and left.

Dib pretty much avoided Zim the remainder of the day. After school let out Dib took his things home, save his phone which he stuffed into his jacket pocket, and began to walk to Zim's house.

"Where are you going?" Gaz asked as he left through the front door.

"Out," was all the reply he gave.

Dib kept trying to figure out why Zim wanted him over. If it really was to kill him, he was taking his sweet time. But his behavior was the exact opposite. Kissing him like he had... Dib still hated to admit it, but he wanted more. At Zim's lawn he hesitated. Should he go? Should he stay and face Zim? Dib concluded he was prob'ly curious with what they'd been doing, and Dib certainly was curious as to why Zim was suddenly making out with him.

Dib sighed as he ran the door bell. Zim had it open and had yanked him inside within five seconds. He slammed the door closed and snapped a bracelet. He glanced at it and then was kissing Dib against the door. Dib glanced at the bracelet on the floor. Clear. He had to do what Zim wanted. By the way he was pinning him to the door and kissing him, he didn't want him to go anywhere.

Before Dib knew it, Zim's hand was up his shirt. Shocked. Freaked. Definitely still confused, if not more. All things he was feeling and more. Dib moved his head, breaking away for air. Zim's hand paused on his abs. Both were breathing heavy.

"Why... do you keep.. snapping them?" Dib asked. Zim took off his jacket as he answered.

"It's the only way Zim can..." he paused. It was obvious he wouldn't continue, couldn't say the words. Dib knew what he meant, though. He thought it was his only way to show affection.

_'I suppose I didn't help his misguidance my only showing any back after I snapped one of his bracelets... Hm...'_ Dib was able to spare a glance at Zim's wrist and see that he was wearing the riskier bracelets now, before Zim was kissing him again, his hand back up Dib's shirt.

He didn't bother keeping in the moans anymore. And Zim seemed to like it. His purring was enough to tell Dib that. Dib realized he wanted more than just a purr to come from the alien.


	3. Glittry Clear and Clear and Pink

Invader-Neo's story on DA: gallery/34669035

Invader-Neo's story on their account: s/6000380/1/

*GLITTERY CLEAR: "feel up"

I noticed his antennae twitching, and that he had a fast heartbeat now. I vaguely wondered if those were connected, but then dismissed it because they had never twitched when we were fighting, and his heart rate had to have gone up then; adrenaline. A curiosity struck me. I reached for an antennae. Zim almost immediately pulled back at the touch.

"NO," he said sternly. A little frustrated, I decided to use his... "misguidance" against him. _SNAP!_ Glittery clear: perfect. I reached again. "N-"

I knew he knew. By his logic he had to let me. I wondered just how sensitive they had to be. I also knew he'd struggle at first, so I moved forward, pinning him to the ground. We were at a slight angle because of his pak.

I reached a third time. This time, he couldn't pull away. I gave a stalk one stroke and was instantly met by a rather loud purr and squirm. They WERE sensitive; really sensitive. But by how much? I gave a few more strokes. Zim's purrs grew louder until they were the loudest thing Dib heard. Then, finally, the sound Dib had hoped for: a moan. Dib didn't stop, still wanting more.

"Nng... Dib..."

Dib grabbed the second stalk, rubbing it up and down, too. Zim sounded amazing. Dib kissed him lightly and then started to trail down his jaw. Zim grabbed his shirt and started squirming under him.

"Nng... the bracelets?"

"Don't need them to show affection," Dib stated. He wondered if Zim would take that the wrong way and think it meant only Dib didn't have to snap them. Dib paused his hand to focus on Zim's neck, starting a hickey.

Zim quickly took the chance to take Dib's hand off his antennae. He was breathing heavily. Dib looked at him and Zim pushed him up by his chest. A blush formed on both their faces.

"They're... too sensitive," was all he could get out. Dib saw the blush against the green skin and crimson eyes and went limp.

"...yeah..."

Zim's blush deepened.

'_Oh,_' Dib thought. _'It DID feel good... ...too good?'_

Dib reached for another bracelet.

*CLEAR AND PINK: Hickey and whatever snapper wants

I heard two snaps. A clear and a pink; not what I had expected, but I could make it work. I showed Zim the bracelets. Zim's eyes narrowed slightly. As I lowered to start on Zim's neck, Zim must've noticed my hand reaching for his antennae again because he abruptly pushed me off him with his spider legs until I was out of reach.

"Hey-"

"No rule saying the action has to be immediate."

"Bu-"

"Leave."

Dib stood, lingering long enough for Gir to glance at him from the kitchen. He opened the base door, broken bracelets in hand.

A few days later Dib finally saw Zim again at school. He had been hiding in the library, scribbling on some blank paper. The library was void of any other student: skool was out in two minutes but students were allowed to stay behind in the library until official closing at eight. But no one except for Dib really used it. The books weren't taken care of and most were falling apart; of not much use.

Dib cautiously walked through the rows of book shelves, moving up behind Zim. Despite his silent approach, Zim's eyes opened fully and he turned to see Dib half an arm's length away. He glared at him icily at first. "What?"

"You're still upset."

"Correct."

"Well," Dib held up the snapped pink bracelet. "Uh, can I make it up to you?"

Zim folded the sheet of paper and stood. "Zim had hoped you forgot."

"Dib dangled the piece of pink gel plastic. "So…" Dib backed into the library shelving aisle. Zim saw no sign of the clear bracelet and took a final survey of the large room before following with a smirk.

When they had reached the back, passing two more shelves of books, Dib pushed Zim against the wall. He started on the hickey, thankfully hearing the purrs eminate from Zim's throat. Dib let one hand drop, slowly reaching for the piece of paper. Zim felt his fingers brush against his and quickly moved the paper holding hand down. Dib pulled back and took the clear bracelet he had snapped out of his back pocket. Zim searched his wrists for clear bracelets; finding none.

"I knew you'd try and use a clear on me so that you could make mine invalid," Dib said. He considered reaching for the antennae, but they were under Zim's wig. Instead he looked to the paper. "Give me that paper, Zim."

"..No." Dib dangled the bracelet. Zim gave him a short glare before relinquishing the sheet of now crumpled paper. As if to try and change Dib's mind he spoke up. "It's nothing important."

Dib ignored the claim and unfolded the paper. It was "Z+D" over and over on the paper, some with hearts around them. Dib looked up at Zim. "I didn't know Irkens doodled coupled initials in hearts like humans do."

"We don't. I saw a female human doing it in one class. A quick session of research told me why," Zim explained. Dib smiled.

"I think it's cute."

"I am not cute!" Zim said defiantly.

"I didn't say you were, I said the doodles were," Dib explained, stuffing them in his coat pocket. "But you are cute."

"I am not!"


	4. Glittry Clear n Red and Glittery Purple

GLITTERY CLEAR AND RED: "feel up" and lap dance

"I am not cute," Zim mumbled again. Dib sighed as he pulled Zim into his room.

"You said that already. A lot," Dib stated. Zim stuck his segmented tongue out at Dib. He tore off his bracelets, tossing them into his pak. Dib reached to take his off, but Zim stopped his hand.

"I am aware," Zim said, referring to Dib's last statement. He pulled Dib to his bed, a spider leg shutting the bedroom door.

"Heh, eh… Zim?" Dib questioned. Zim sat Dib down on the bed. "What are you go-" _SNAP!_

"Red," Zim said before Dib bothered to look down. His face flushed.

"L-lap dacne?! Do you even know what that is?!" Dib asked incredulously.

"Zim heard of them in class and did his research, yes. He is surprised it does not happen more often."

"God, you know what it's done before for, right?"

"Very."

"….I don't…. know…"

Zim put a hand over Dib's mouth, climbing onto him. "Would you prefer Zim snap another bracelet?" Dib's face flushed more. He honestly didn't know if he did or not. Zim smirked and snapped another glittery clear bracelet. He held it up with the red bracelet and his smirk grew. "Then allow me."

~(*)~

Gaz shut the front door with her foot, letting her Game Slave's battery rest for awhile as she headed up the stairs two at time. She heard a small laugh from Dib's room as she set her hand on her own door's handle. She turned with a confused look in her eyes. The laugh came again and Gaz opened Dib's door. "What…."

Zim stopped his hand and the two shot their heads towards Gaz. Dib abruptly pushed Zim off him and onto the floor. "OW!"

"GAZ!"

"My eyes! GOD, DIB, WHY?! UGH, I'M BLIND! That is so not right, in our own house!" Gaz screamed, covering her eyes and walking quickly to her own room. "Thanks a lot, ya asshole, now I'm scarred!"

"Hey! You were mocking me just a week ago about it!" Dib retorted, putting his shirt back on as he followed Gaz. She slammed her door in his face.

"At least have some decency about it, geez!"

"You didn't even knock!"

"So?! Do that at his house!"

As the siblings quarreled Zim grabbed his uniform's shirt and grumpily slipped it back on. "Interfering pig-stink."

"Zim, talk to her with me," Dib said. Zim snapped his neck to look at him.

"What?! Zim is not going to speak to that interrupting Earth-monkey."

"If you want anything for the next few days you will."

"Just because I eventually want to mate doesn't mean I can do what you say through bribery. Irkens are above that."

"..WHAT?"

"Irkens are above bribery."

"Did you just say ma-"

"Zim will speak with the Earth-monkey," Zim said, pushing past Dib.

GLITTERY PURPLE: French kiss

"And stay out!" Gaz said, pushing Zim back into Dib's room across the hall as she slammed her door shut. Dib chuckled as Zim sat grumpily on the bed.

"So did it go well?" he asked arrogantly. Zim gave him a death glare. When Dib started to chuckle more Zim pushed him roughly on the bed.

"Sorry, sorry… she's hard to talk to, at least now you know what it's like for me," Dib said. Zim sighed heavily and laid down next to him.

"If this is what siblings are like, then Zim is thankful he has none he knows of."

"That kinda stings. She's not all bad. Sometimes she's…. well, she can be… …yeah, she's a bitch most of the time, actually."

"How do you manage?" Zim asked, moving to his side. Dib chuckled for the third time and shifted to look him in the face.

"You grow up learning how," he said. He wrapped an arm around Zim's waist and shifted so that half of Zim was on top of him. "Kinda like growing up and learning how to deal with other Irkens, I guess; or bullies, if you prefer the human comparison."

"Believe me, growing up with other Irkens if very different from grown up with humans, Dib. Most were respective of each other."

"Regardless, there must've been cases of bullying."

"True."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm… Zim is unsure."

"Well… snap a bracelet by random. I don't usually wear the sex related ones, but something fun always comes up," Dib offered. Zim smirked and shut his eyes as he reached for the bracelets. The ever more satisfying snap signaled his cue to see what he had gotten: glittery purple.

"What is this one's purpose?"

"A French kiss if I'm not mistaken," Dib said proudly. He moved Zim up so that their heads were level.

"What is that?" Zim asked. Dib laughed.

"Shut up!" Gaz shouted. Dib smiled and gave Zim a kiss, running his tongue along his bottom lip. He felt the shiver shoot through the alien and Zim pulled away as much as he could.

"Why did you lick me, human?"

"Open your mouth when I do, it's sorta like asking to start," Dib tried to explain. He held Zim's head and moved it close again, repeating the action. The same shiver ran down Zim's spine and he complied to Dib's order.

Zim let out a surprised yelp when Dib stuck his tongue in his mouth. "What was that?"

"That's a French kiss. You use tongue."

"Humans have odd ways of showing love through the same general action. Who are these 'French'?"

"They're a type of country. France. Ya know… Paris, the Eiffel tower-"

"Zim only knows of them from school. Why did they make such a strange show of affection?"

"I guess a normal kiss wasn't enough. And it just sorta got the name as far as I know," Dib said. He moved so he and Zim were on their sides again. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Zim will allow it. But only because he is now intrigued with this 'Fren-"

Dib put his lips to Zim's before he could continue the ramble and proceeded to happily give him the kiss the bracelet demanded.


End file.
